Exhaust mixers are commonly employed on aircraft to cool hot exhaust gases by mixing them with cooler gases that flow around the exhaust mixer. One objective of exhaust mixers is to decrease a size of an exhaust plume that is above certain temperatures to thereby decrease an infrared signature thereby making the aircraft harder to detect with temperature seeking systems. As such, the industry is always receptive to new and efficient exhaust mixing configurations that are easily manufactured.